ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ben 10: Heroes of Evolution/Locations
The following is a descriptive list of locations found in Ben 10: Heroes of Evolution. All Earth locations are in Bellwood unless stated otherwise. This list is by order of appearance, but by location rather than episode, meaning the space locations, in their own tab, will still be organized chronologically but will obviously not be grouped with the Earth locations for the sake of episode appearance. Of course, not every single location will be listed, but rather those that are notable for either an event or for recurrence. =Earth Locations= Tennyson Household FIRST APPEARANCE: "Pilot - Part 1" LATEST/LAST APPEARANCE: "A Monster's Redemption" The residence of Ben Tennyson and his parents, Carl and Sandra. ---- 'LOCATION AND EXTERIOR' Ben lives in a passive suburban neighborhood in the center of Bellwood's serene southern area - west of the neighborhood is a park area and a cape of land leading out to the ocean, while its east side continues northward into a smaller industrial area. North of the neighborhood is a small express shopping lot in an open clearing transitioning towards the bridge leading to Bellwood's city central. The house is the second from the last on a street corner close to the neighborhood's exit. Nearby locations within the vicinity of the neighborhood include Gwen's house, a walking distance west of Ben's house, Kevin's garage further down, and Julie's house, at a street corner southwest of the house. Bellwood High School is a roughly 5-minute drive northwest of Ben's house near a park leading to the neighborhood clearing. The police department is roughly 7 minutes northeast of the house. Painted a light gray with a mahogany-colored roof, Ben's house is wide as opposed to tall, despite containing a second floor. It has a garage on its front's right side and a small L-shaped backyard. The house contains a porch and small patches of foliage consisting of the generally common flora. 'INTERIOR' The house's lower floor contains a kitchen, perpendicular to the entertainment center. Between the two is a hallway along which stands the entrance to Ben's room, as well as a bathroom towards the end. At the other side of the kitchen is a living room area with couches and a fireplace, where Ben's generally sedentary father Carl is frequently seen reading something. There is a kitchen door as well serving as an alternate entrance and exit out of the house from or into the backyard, with a one-car garage on the right. The house also contains an upper floor, in which Carl and Sandra's master bedroom is located. Ben's car sits in the driveway while the family van occupies the singularly accommodating space inside the garage. Ben's room itself overlooks the small patch of grass on the house's western exterior. It has a flatscreen TV with a gaming console, which Ben plays from his bed. At the corner of the room is a closet while the opposite corner has a desk with a computer. Ben's walls are lined with posters pertaining to various comics and video games, and Ben's collection of comics and souvenirs is kept in both a shelf beside his bed and his desk. His closet houses his outlandish pile of interplanetary certificates, plus his limited signature wardrobe. The kitchen is floored by dark, maroon hardwood and contains a granite-topped island table with a wide basin in it. Behind it is a stove/oven and kitchen countertop keeping a collection of cutlery on the right side, a microwave on the left end, and cabinets storing minor ingredients above. The right side corner contains a pantry, and beside that door is a tall silver fridge. Alongside the wall containing the main door is a secondary sink and L-shaped tabletop, with the side along the perpendicular wall storing the inventory of dishes in a small, light shelf. The living room that the kitchen expands into is where Carl is usually reading something - it has a stone-clad fireplace on one side, flanked by two red couches facing it. Behind these couches are two perpendicularly placed wider sofas seating a larger party of people. On the side of the living room leading to the backyard is an L-shaped staircase leading to a small, singular hallway containing two rooms: Carl's office workspace, and the parents' master bedroom. 'HISTORY/NOTABLE EVENTS' Ben's house is a regular site of home activity, having appeared in every single episode of the series to date. In "Brothers", Ben's parents were held hostage by Krill and Wyatt Herman in the living room, but Kevin was able to hold them off until Ben (and later Gwen) arrived. Captain Rozum first visits the house in "The Legacy Artifact" following Ben's inadvertent slumber the previous night during an investigation, even upon his insistence to stay. Rozum comes to the front door and invites Ben over to the precinct to help pursue a lead. Gwen's family and Kevin are invited to a dinner party by Ben's parents in "Authorities", and Ben, Gwen and Kevin appear unsettled at the table under stress from an alarming lead found earlier that day. Category:Locations Category:Ben 10: Heroes of Evolution